Unbreakable
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Mitchie is finding it hard to cope with the media circus that is now her life, courtesy of Shane. After another cheating rumour Mitchie finally lets her feelings be known. Will this be the end of their relationship, or will unexpected events repair it?


A/n: Hiya so heres a little oneshot that popped into my head, I don't own anything, shock horror! There are some violent scenes so be prepared. It's rather long so get your self comfy and enjoy :)

To readers of **_Is It All Just Preted:_** Hey there, I was meant to be writing another chapter for Is It All Just Pretend today but I just couldn't think of how to start it and this came out instead. Don't worry though, I definitly haven't given up on the story, I will update either today or tomorrow :)

* * *

**_Unbreakable: _**

"_Shane Grey spotted with mystery blonde" _

Mitchie froze, her eyes crashing disgustedly against the television screen that was now home to an image of her boyfriend of 3 years, Shane Grey. Mitchie's heart rammed tightly against her rib cage as the image changed to that of Shane and a stunningly beautiful blonde, both enjoying a meal, a glorious smile fixed upon Shane's face.

"_I think this is sufficient evidence that all is not well in the Grey household, I wonder how girlfriend Michelle Torres will react to these undeniable photographs" _

Mitchie let her teeth viciously grind over one another as she switched off the television, violently throwing the remote against the sofa. Why did he do this to her? Why did _they _do this to her?

_They_ being none other than the media, the media that controlled her life, the media that made everything so goddamn complicated. The paparazzi would get in and get out, making sure they took the picture that would soon grace every front cover in LA, they didn't care about the context, they didn't listen to reason. Mitchie knew there would be a reason, Mitchie knew that Shane would never cheat on her, would never even contemplate it, after all, she trusted him completely. But she still couldn't help the understandable and untameable anger that was brewing fiercely within her. She couldn't help but blame him a little for the media circus that was now her life, Mitchie had always known what she was venturing into when she had accepted his request for a relationship but it was beginning to get on top of her, grinding excruciatingly against each bone. Shane didn't understand, namely because she hadn't told him, she had voiced her opinions once or twice but never in detail. He didn't realise how much his 'lunches with old friends' were hurting her, destroying each piece of dignity and respect she had left.

Mitchie crashed against the sofa, letting herself succumb to the tears that had been building up within her for quite a while now. Her life with Shane wasn't always filled with such turmoil, such angst, it was dominated with laughing and joking, romantic and passion filled moments, but just a simple glance at a magazine or a television set could bring it all tumbling down. A simple radio breaking down the foundations of their relationship, the relationship Mitchie had thought was unbreakable.

"Mitch?" A familiar voice called, echoing into the living room were Mitchie leapt up from the sofa desperately trying to wipe away her smudged mascara, the evidence of her surrendering to her tears.

"I'm bac-" Shane walked into the door, silenced by Mitchie's appearance. She looked beautiful as ever, but her face etched with heartbreak, her eyes slightly red, traces of black outlining her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He said sincerely, jumping to her side, his hand gently wiping away the smudges of black.

"N-nothing, I'm fine" Mitchie responded, brushing his hand away and turning her back to him. He stood, silent, trying to understand, trying to think of the right thing to do.

"Mitchie, tell me what's wrong" Shane stated, his voice a little more demanding as he placed a hand comfortingly upon her shoulder.

"Nothing" She repeated sternly, desperate for him to drop the matter.

"Mitch, I'm not an idiot, I can see you've been crying, just tell me what's wrong?" Shane told her, circling her and stopping in front of Mitchie's gaze, which she dropped to the floor immediately. "Let me help you" He said softly, his hands fixing on to her upper arms.

Mitchie drank in the sincerity of his eyes, letting the warmth his hands gave her wash through her body, comforting each broken hope and soothing each wound. She shook her head, her hand raising to wipe away another fallen tear.

"It's nothing," She said yet again, mentally cursing herself. Asking herself why couldn't she just tell him the pain she felt? But she already knew the answer. Mitchie was petrified that he would take what she said the wrong way, thinking she didn't love him enough to handle the doses of rumours.

"Mitchie!" Shane groaned, running his hands feverishly through his hair. "Most of the time you are fine, most of the time you're yourself but every now and again I can see that there's something bothering you!" Shane rambled as his voice increased in volume.

"Fine, you're right!" Mitchie snapped shocking Shane slightly. "Sometimes things get on top of me, and this is one of those time" Mitchie shouted her hands clenching and unclenching as she finally let the emotions burst out of her.

"What things?" Shane asked, his voice possessing a slight edge, he never was one to take being yelled at well.

"Oh let me see?" Mitchie spat sarcastically. "How about all the photo's I have shoved down my throat about you and some 'mystery girl', I constantly have to hear about how you're cheating on me"

"I'm not cheating on you" Shane said instantly, his voice thick with emotion, his eyes possessing the hurt he currently felt.

"I know" Mitchie said her voice softening slightly, but not completely. "Why do you think I never ask you about them? I trust you Shane I do, I just- I just don't think I can handle it anymore" Mitchie stated, her voice cracking as a fresh stream of tears appeared from her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Shane questioned almost inaudibly as he took a step back.

"I don't know" Mitchie whispered a harsh edge still attached to her tone.

"It's not that bad" Shane offered, immediately wanting the words to return to his voice box.

"Not that bad?" Mitchie repeated loudly, diving towards the remote and turning the television on once again.

"_I can not believe he's been caught out yet again! I mean, we all have to question why Michelle Torres keeps running back to him, and if we're all honest we all know what the answer is…………Gold digger" _

Mitchie bit her lip as the word left the presenters mouth, bitterly and hatefully. That term had never been used against her before, well, not that she knew of. Mitchie felt the anger and tears burn up her throat. Gold digger?

"Mitch, don't cry again please" Shane pleaded as he switched off the television and stepped in front of his girlfriend, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes, and her jaw clenching with fury.

"Gold digger?" She whispered disbelieving, her large eyes staring up at Shane.

"Mitch, I can't control what they write?" He said exasperatedly, closing his eyes for a second, he never was good in an argument

"No you can't! But you can control your actions, you can control who you go out to dinner with!" Mitchie snapped.

"What so now I can't go out with my friends!?" Shane questioned, his voice raising with every word.

"No, I'm saying you can't go on one to one dinners with female friends!" Mitchie spat. "Especially in public places!"

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Shane asked softening his voice yet again, he just wanted this argument to be finished, he wanted to go to sleep, curl up with Mitchie in his bed and hold her close.

"Yes, yes it is!" Mitchie snapped, her voice faltering as the fury took hold of her body, her breathing increasing. "I can't- I can't handle this" She quavered, striding out of the room, grabbing her handbag and stalking out of the house, her chest heaving up and down as thick sobs took hold of her.

Shane stood there, his body frozen as he watched Mitchie leave, he heard the door slam and her footsteps upon the path, her choked cry's causing his heart to shatter into a thousand pieces.

He couldn't let her leave, if he let her walk out once it would surely signal the end of their relationship, it would simply force Mitchie to believe he didn't care, when that was furthest from the truth. Shane knew he loved her and he knew it was requited, why couldn't he just be more understanding? He realised then and there that Mitchie shouldn't have to put up with being labelled, being forced to believe her boyfriend his having an affair. She had a normal life, she only put up with those things for him.

Shane burst into action, leaping out of the living room, through the hall and out of the front door. A cold breeze hitting him immediately as he skidded to a halt at the end of his path. Which way had she gone? Darkness had settled upon the town, a ominous glow protruding from the street lights that were scattered upon the road. Shane spun around frantically, his eyes narrowing as he gazed into the distance, the darkness insuring him that he had to find Mitchie, fear striking him as he thought of the dangers that nestled unnoticed in the shadows.

Mitchie looked over her shoulder, a figure now stood at the end of their path, it was Shane. She shuddered as he looked in her direction, forcing her feet to move a little faster, and before she knew it she was running, running faster than she had ever thought possible. The wind hitting her face frantically, it was refreshing, comforting. She continued to run, ignoring the sound of her name bellowing around her, Shane's terrified voice hitting her ears. He was close.

Mitchie thought about stopping, facing her problems. But she didn't want to, she continued to run, taking sharp turns and sprinting impassively into unrecognisable streets, her feet manoeuvring her into dark abandoned alleys.

Wait! Alleys?

Mitchie stopped immediately as her eyes soaked in her surroundings, why would she bring herself here? Was she really that desperate to be apart from Shane? No, of course not, she just wanted to be apart from the lifestyle, nothing on this earth would make her leave Shane. Mitchie turned around, deciding the best place to be was not in this precarious alley but at home, in Shane's arms. She just had to figure out where she was.

"Good evening miss"

Mitchie gasped loudly, her throat tightening as she heard the nauseating voice cascade against her eardrum, the voice too close for her liking. She could feel the light graze of breath upon her neck, causing her to spin around. Mitchie gasped again, her eyes laying upon a man, he was quite slim, possessing a tall figure, his face dominated by stubble, a large startling scar above his eyebrow.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing down here?" The voice trickled unfavourably from the mans throat, Mitchie's hand clasping her stomach as she took a small, hesitant step away from the man. "Going so soon?" He asked, smirking, a malicious laugh falling from his lips. Mitchie turned suddenly, hoping she was fast enough, but she wasn't. She felt a hand clasp harshly around her upper arm forcing her around once more and then slamming her against a wall. Mitchie groaned as her back collided with the cold, damp bricks.

"Give me your purse" The man demanded as he stepped closer, pressing his body impulsively against Mitchie's.

Mitchie nodded feverishly, sliding the bag from her arm and dropping it into the mans grasp. He opened it up, grunting as Mitchie tried to move, he placed an arm intensely against her throat as his eyes studied the contents of the bag.

"No purse?" Mitchie gulped as she looked into the mans murderous eyes, her head shaking slowly, her lips quivering. Shane's face dominating her mind

"Shame" The man said slowly, throwing the bag nonchalantly behind him and drawing a knife out of his pocket, holding it up the light that illuminated from a near by street light.

"No, please" Mitchie begged, her voice breaking as tears pushed their ways up.

"Shut up" The man ordered, pressing his arm a little further into her throat as he continued to inspect the knife. "Just hold still" He said with a smile as Mitchie's eyes widened, her body paralysed with fear.

"Get away from her" A deep voice cut in, the voice was harsh, commanding and dripping with loathing. Mitchie moved her head round to see Shane, his eyes dark and lethal as he looked at the site before him. She, herself couldn't help but shudder under the intense gaze, she had never seen such hostility in one persons eyes before.

"Get away from her" Shane repeated, his jaw clenched as he studied the man before him, the man that was holding a knife to the one person he truly loved. Shane was almost certain his heart had stopped the moment he stumbled upon the scenario, fear and dread possessing every bone in his body as he thought of the possible endings. But the fear was being kept under control, completely dominated by the wrath and anger that was coursing untameably through him. He would never let anyone hurt his Mitchie, never.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The man asked, disdain in his tone as he glared at the figure before him. "And why should I do anything you tell me?"

"Because I will kill you if you don't" Shane said instantaneously, shocking Mitchie wholesomely.

"Oh I'm terrified" The man spat sarcastically as he lifted the knife a little higher and pressed it firmly against Mitchie's throat, a minute screech of fear bursting from her lips.

"Don't!" Shane yelled stepping forward and causing the man to pull the knife from Mitchie's throat and hold it in Shane's direction. "Please don't hurt her!" Shane exclaimed, his voice cracking and diminishing his solid demeanour.

"If you take one step closer, I- I'll kill you!" The man barked, a slight pause of hesitancy in his words. Shane lifted his hands diminutively in surrender as he stepped an inch closer.

"I don't care, just don't- don't hurt her" Shane begged, his eyes pleading as he edged ever closer.

"Stop it, I'll kill you!" The man ordered, shaking the knife in Shane's direction, his hands lifting even higher.

"Shane stop it! Just go!" Mitchie suddenly shouted, bringing both of the male's attention to her. "Go" She ordered, before a course hand pressed itself roughly against her mouth.

"Shut up! No speaking!" The man shouted, his body beginning to shake as he realised his simple mugging had developed into a little more.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Shane stated, determination and confusion in his is tone, how could he ever leave her? With that he took another step closer, his eyes transfixed upon the knife that was still pointed in his direction, he could see Mitchie's petrified features, her head shaking frantically, her eyes begging him to turn back.

"Stop!" The man shouted once more, his feet fidgeting as he assessed the situation, he had not premeditated this. Shane took another look at the knife, it was shining in the light, the silver glistening as it was held by a man with bloodthirsty eyes, those two variables surely equalling Shane's imminent death. But that didn't stop him, he took yet another step forward.

The man grunted, eyes darting around the alley as he contemplated what to do, as Shane took one more step towards the pair he suddenly released the pressure from the girls mouth, letting her slide down the wall, collapsing in a huddle on the floor. With that, he dove forward, knife outstretched.

"Shane" Mitchie choked out through her coughs, she watched as the man stalked towards Shane, the knife threateningly close to his body.

"Run Mitch" Shane shouted as he stepped away from the man, taking a short, sharp intake of breath as he felt his body touch a wall, he was trapped. The man laughed a little before taking another step forward. Shane watched as he lifted the knife, moving even closer to Shane's timidly shaking body.

"Oh dear" The man said sinisterly as he lifted the knife above his head, ready to plunge it deep into Shane's chest. But something happened, something neither of them had anticipated, something collided brutally against the mans back, arms wrapping tightly around his throat.

"Mitchie?" Shane gasped in a shocked whisper as he watched the man furiously attempt to shake Mitchie from his back.

"Get off" The man demanded as he pushed his back forcefully against the wall, Mitchie groaning as she slid off of his back, placing her palms upon the bricks as she attempted to support her back which was now pulsating in agony. "You little bitch" The man spat as he bought his hand to his throat, feeling the scratches that were courtesy of Mitchie's nails.

Mitchie quivered under the mans gaze as he brought the knife brutally to her face, letting it slide slowly and teasingly against her cheek. Mitchie shrieked as the blade collided with her skin, blood oozing from the wound as the man laughed. It wasn't deep, it wasn't too large, but it still hurt, it was still a taster of what Mitchie assumed would only get worse.

The man stood still for a moment as he looked at the quivering girl, had it really come to him having to murder her? The man's name was David, he was a drug addict and was in a considerable amount of debt, if he didn't get the money he would have no chance in survival. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he wasn't a murderer, but now, now he had to, they had seen his face, they could easily get him sent to prison. He had to eliminate every risk. But unfortunately for David, he wasn't a murderer, he wasn't used to this, he wasn't an expert, which is why he once again was caught out by the victim.

Shane didn't even have to think about his actions before he lunged forward once more, knocking viciously against David's side and knocking him to the floor, and most of all knocking him away from Mitchie. Shane turned to the shaking female, his hands subconsciously trying to support her as she sunk to the floor, her quivering frame pale in the moonlight.

"S-shane" Mitchie whispered through her trembling lips, as she brought her hand up his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"It's ok" Shane replied soothingly as he silenced her, one of his hands supporting her chin, the other carefully sweeping the hair from her face. Shane's body stiffened, his eyes darkening as they lay upon the bloody wound upon her cheek. He let his thumb graze over the wound slightly, caressing the sore skin surrounding it, Mitchie shuddering under his touch.

"I'm going to kill him" Shane said almost inaudibly, thick hatred controlling his voice and his actions. He kissed Mitchie sturdily upon the lips, the taste of her tears fuelling his anger and his desire for revenge, he leapt up, stalking to the figure at the other side of the alley, the figure that was attempting to get to his feet.

"Get down" Shane shouted, kicking the man harshly in the side and watching as he fell down once more. "How dare you hurt her!" Shane spat, scaring himself with how much fury and intensity poured from him, but what scared him the most was what he did next. He strode confidently over to the knife that had been strewn to the side, wrapping his own hand around it and returning his gaze upon the groaning man who was still attempting to clamber to his feet.

The tables had now turned drastically, Shane now holding the knife towards the man who had once been the possessor of it. Shane could vaguely hear someone calling his name, but it was muffled, he was utterly blinded by rage, revenge his only desire and his only need. He would make this man pay for hurting Mitchie.

Mitchie.

He quickly identified the owner of the smothered voice, which was now drowning in desperation. Shane turned his head, his eyes falling upon a trembling Mitchie, her legs shaking undisciplined as they attempted to hold up her colourless frame.

"Don't Shane" Mitchie told him quietly, her eyes pleading with him. Shane studied her, the heartache in her tone and the sorrow etched upon her features…..the cut across her cheek. He snapped his gaze back to the man who was slowly edging closer to the knife in Shane's grasp. Shane grunted loudly, moving the knife warningly, watching as the man recoiled. Could he really just let him go? He had maliciously hurt Mitchie, he had not been provoked, he had not had a reason, he had simply hurt her. Shane clenched his jaw tightly as the image of him pressing Mitchie against the wall with his arm crashed into his mind, securing his hold on the knife.

"Shane, please" Mitchie begged, her soft voice tugging against his heart, Shane closed his eyes slowly before lifting the knife.

"Go!" Shane snapped, opening his eyes once more and staring down at the hesitant man. "GO!" He yelled, pointing the knife in the other direction, the man nodded, slowly climbing to his feet and sprinting into the darkness that engulfed him.

Shane let his head fall forward as he dropped the knife, listening to it clatter ceremoniously against the cold ground. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand upon his shoulder, the timid, familiar touch lifting his heart.

"Mitchie" He whispered as he turned around, his hand instantly attaching to her unwounded cheek.

"Are you ok?" Mitchie asked, concern flooding her as she looked at his shaking form.

"I just- I just wished I'd done it" Shane remarked, clenching his jaw once again.

"Shane, you're not a murderer" Mitchie said softly, letting her hand graze through his hair.

"If anyone hurts you again, I will be" Shane said darkly, loathing clear in his voice. Mitchie had never seen Shane so full of anger, it was intimidating but she couldn't help but let herself fall even more in love with him. She couldn't think of anything to say so she merely tilted her head up, letting her lips fall against Shane's.

Shane responded eagerly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her closer. He inhaled her scent, letting the familiar aroma soothe each inner wound. He pulled away suddenly, the reasoning behind their trip to the alley crashing against him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, his forehead resting lovingly against her own.

"What for?" Mitchie asked softly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"For everything you have to put up with. I'm sorry" Shane said sincerely, locking onto her eyes. "I promise I'll make it better, I can sort it out. I can't lose you Mitch, I just can't" Shane added, his voice breaking at the prospect.

"Shane, it's ok. I just need to learn to handle it better-" Mitchie started but was stopped by Shane feverishly shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have to learn to handle it better. You shouldn't have to put up with any of this crap" Shane stated, pulling away from her and running his hands irately through his dark locks.

"Shane, I don't care. If this whole experience has taught me anything it's that I don't want to lose you either. I don't care about the baggage you come with, I'd rather be called a gold digger than not have you at all, I love you" Mitchie stated sincerely, reaching forward and grasping Shane's hand.

"Are you sure?" Shane questioned disbelieving as he looked down at their conjoined hands.

"Certain!" Mitchie beamed, the pain and turmoil of previous events being wiped away by the small intoxicating smile that appeared upon Shane's features.

"I love you" Shane declared, his small smile transforming into a blissful grin, his hands pulling Mitchie into an embrace, his face burying into her neck, appreciation and sheer happiness washing over him.

* * *

Mitchie Torres crashed against her sofa, her back happily resting upon the soft, delicate cushions. Her brunette hair fanning around her beautiful face, a face that possessed a cut. A cut that was the remaining evidence of a horrendous night, a night full of weapons, threats and danger, but it had also been the night that had saved her relationship. Mitchies eyes fell upon the remote that rested teasingly upon the arm of the couch, should she? She looked up at the television, grasping the remote in her hand, the black screen taunting her. Should she really risk it, or would it end in more pain?

Mitchie took a deep breath, pressing her thumb firmly against the largest red button, the button that could so easily destroy the repaired foundations.

_"Shane Grey, Connect Three heartthrob has once again shocked fans today"_

Mitchie released the breath she had been holding, staring intently at the women on the screen. Her heart beating hastily against her chest.

_"This morning, following his departure from a recording session Shane addressed the sea of paparazzi that eagerly awaited his exit. This is what our reporters got……"_

Mitchie sat up, her eyes staring unstoppably upon the Television screen. She clenched her fists with anticipation as she saw Shane appear on the screen, his hair wavy and falling unstyled by the side of his face.

"_I just quickly wanted to address the list of rumours that are currently circulating about me."_

Mitchie watched as Shane addressed his audience, determination pouring through him as he took a step closer.

_I would never, **ever** cheat on my girlfriend, Mitchie. She is the single most important thing in my life and I love her. So, I know this is what you do, you find a perfect photo and create problems where there isn't any. But it doesn't matter what you write about me, because I know Mitchie understands, she trusts me completely and I- I don't deserve her. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me, so if you really want to try and destroy it then fine, try your best but nothing will ever break what we have!"_

Mitchie sat opened mouthed as she watched Shane walk away from the shouting masses of people, lights flashing in his direction. A smile, that she was certain would never fade, appeared on her face, a burst of excitement, adrenaline and pure happiness coursing through her body.

That was the moment Mitchie Torres knew that what they had really was…. Unbreakable.

* * *

A/n: Ok so i'm not sure where that came from but hoe hum here it is :) I'm not sure about the ending, it's a bit too cheesetastic for me!

Anyway, reviews would be amazingly appreciated so let me know what you though about it!

Cheerio, love love love.


End file.
